This invention relates generally to air cleaning, and more particularly to a simple, low cost, positive air-flow, easily cleanable, and optimally portable air cleaning unit, of unusually superior construction.
Air cleaning units are known, wherein air-borne particulates are caused to precipitate onto grids. Typically, air is depended upon to flow through a succession of such grids, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,375.
What is needed, however, is more simple, more dependable construction; means to enable ready cleaning of the grids; means for assured positive air flow through the grids; and greater portability. Also needed is shielding against radiation from the unit that would interfere with radio, television and other electrical equipment.